Sun Jian/Movesets
All the movesets for Sun Jian in the Warriors franchise. Dynasty Warriors 2 Ground Moveset : : A wide board slash in a step. : , : Hopping uplifting slash. : , , : A rushing forward-outward killing-motion slash that stuns. : , , , : Turns his back to his enemies and thrusts his sword behind him, inflicting crashing knockback. : , , , : Outward slash, inward slash, outward swing, then an inward crossing slash. : : A series of scooping cuts, then ends it with a rushing neck slash which causes targets to fall over in place. First portions of this musou are shared with his son, Sun Quan. : , : Downwards swipe, hitting more towards his left. :R1, : Shoots a normal arrow. :R1, : Shoots a paralyzing bolt. :R1, : Unleashes a barrage of arrows. :L1, : Counterattack. Fighting Style Sun Jian shares his C1, C3 and Musou Attack initial motions with his son Sun Quan. His jumping attack and C1 are shared with Yuan Shao, and his C1, C2 and C3 are shared by Dong Zhuo. Dynasty Warriors 3 Ground Moveset Remains the same with the following additions/changes: : , , , , : A wide upward slash from a kneeling position, and can meteor slash if is tapped again. : , , , , , : Hard diagonal slash in a kneeling forward position that sends a cutting wave forward. : , , , , , : Outward slash, inward slash, outward swing, inward crossing slash, downward outward strike, then an upward scooping slash with a step back. :Dashing : Simple cut directed to his left that brings him to a stop. Shares this move with Liu Bei. Horse Moveset : : Sun Jian cuts to his right and then left once. : , , , , , : Three attacks to the right side, three to the left. Dynasty Warriors 4 :R3: Releases wisps of light that stun enemies within range. Aura may change color in Free Mode to match the user's chosen side. Ground Moveset Removes power guards to replace with counterattacks. Remains the same with the following additions/changes: : : A delayed spinning slash forward. Inflicts crashing knockback. : , , , ( ), ( ), ( ): Series of outward-upward diagonal cuts forward with a final low horizontal slash that stuns. Shares the initial motions with all who have Sun Jian's moveset, only each with a different finisher. : , : Falls to the ground and plants his sword for a quake. :L1, : Counterattacks with C4. Horse Moveset : : Repeating swings to all sides until the Musou gauge empties. Dynasty Warriors 5 Ground Moveset Removes bow moveset from previous games. Remains the same with the following additions/changes: : , , , , : Flings sword upward, creating a flame ripple that launches opponents. : , , , , , : Same as before, only it loses the cutting wave and is now a physical hit. : , , , , , , , , : After the fifth blow, Sun Jian restarts his normal chain from the third blow. : (True): Sends his foes up with a slice of his sword, then poses forward with his palm as he stomps the ground to cause a flame ripple to launch them higher. : , : Flips in the air and performs a three-hit aerial combo, with the third strike being a forward somersaulting slash. ;Warriors Orochi : , : An airdash that makes him temporarily invincible. Sun Jian leans forward slightly to propel himself forward. :R1: Lowers sword to the ground beside him, and hurls a flaming wave of energy forward. Costs no Musou. :Direction + R1: Crosses his arms and surrounds him and his party members with an aura buff, and causes crashing knockback on any nearby enemies upon activation. The Type Action sacrifices of some of Sun Jian's life for him and his party members having temporary unlimited Musou effect. As soon as the effect wears off, the musou gauge of every party member will completely drain. Costs no Musou, and thus can still be used even when the gauge runs out afterwards. ;Warriors Orochi 2 :Triple Attack 1: Unleashes a wave of fiery energy from the ground. :Triple Attack 2: Sends out strong air gusts flying forward. :Triple Attack 3: Generates a ferocious column of wind that surrounds the area. Fighting Style Warriors Orochi Sun Jian is an exceptional character in both installments. His special move allows infinite use of Musou based move for a few moment at cost of Life, without a doubt making Sun Jian one of the most useful character to have in a team by allowing the abuse of powerful Musou based move and occasional use of Musou switching. As a result, ability that allowed increase in life recovery such as Adrenalin is essential to maximize the move. In the first installment, Sun Jian's best move is his C1 making him a decent character even without his special move. As such, highly damaging elements such as Bolt, Flash, and Slay are recommended to maximize the effect. Drain can be used to sustain the life usage of his special move, and when combined with characters with useful Musou gauge using move, this creates a lethal combination. In the second installment, despite the removal of elements activation on C1, the introduction of Triple Musou gives Sun Jian another way to shine. With the Teamwork enhancements, Sun Jian can use his special move to use 2 Triple Musou or 3 if using the special Triple Musou with Liu Bei and Cao Cao for each use. Coupled with Adrenalin, Recovery, and the Drain element, Sun Jian can systematically use this move to handle most challenges the game offers. However, there are still gaps in between the Triple Musou successions, as there are more safer ways with some of his other tools. Not to mention the aspect of heavy positioning, for mistiming it against vital targets may prevent them from taking full damage if one gets too carried away. Dynasty Warriors 6 Ground Moveset : string (Renbu ∞): Two horizontal cuts held normally and two cuts with his blade held in a reverse position. Slashes from the right normally, which crosses to his left. Sun Jian turns into another slash to his right before he thrusts his sword straight forward. While his arm is still stretched out, he twirls his blade in one hand and spins into another horizontal slash. He spins into a kick and stops with a low horizontal cut. He ends the chain by cutting his sword in six right and left diagonal slashes while walking forward. : string (Renbu ∞): Four revolving slashes as he walks forward. Cuts a fiery airwave forward. Presses the tip of his blade into the ground, emitting a wave of energy to blow away foes surrounding him. : (held): A slow slice with his sword covered in flame. In higher Renbu levels, he sends a wave of flames forward as he slashes. : : Several attacks based on Renbu level. He finishes by quickly cutting his sword to his right while standing still. He twirls his blade and poses in a lowered position, emitting an energy wave to blow enemies away. : , : A short swing to his front. : , : Rises slightly in the air before plummeting with his sword. Cuts the air as he lands to his feet, slicing a vertical airwave forward. :Dashing : Slides to a lowered position to quickly slash. :Dashing : Hopping slash forward. :Grapple attack : Ducks low to hit his foe's legs. If it connects, he cuts their legs and rises in an upwards slash to his left as he rises. :Grapple attack : Ducks low and rushes the blunt end of his hilt forward. If it connects, he continues pressing forward by ramming his sword's blade into his enemy's torso. He steps to their side and removes his blade to slash them from behind. :Deadlock attack: Advances by pushing his blade into his foe's torso. Spins to their back as he slashes their upper body. At the end of the animation, Sun Jian has his back to his enemy by the time they fall behind him; his sword arm is parallel to the ground and raised at his shoulder's height. :Special attack: Swift Attack: immediately boosts Sun Jian's Renbu gauge up to the Infinite Renbu and grants higher attack and defense power. When used at low, red health, the effects of Swift Attack increase. Horse Moveset : string: swings to his right. Number of attacks depends on Renbu level. : : anticipated swing to his right. : : faster version of the string that ends with a attack. Dynasty Warriors: Strikeforce Sun Jian mainly uses the blade moveset in this title. Dynasty Warriors 7 Sun Jian is affiliated with the sword in this appearance. When he is equipped with it, he can perform a unique attack exclusive to him. Upon performing his Musou techniques, he will automatically use the weapon in his attacks. :EX Attack: , , , : Rushes forward after bracing to emit an unblockable fire slash in front. :Musou - Tiger Claw (虎爪): : Holds his sword behind him while standing upright with his free palm forward, then does three alternating flaming slashes in front of him. Classified as a Multi-strike Musou in Next and used in Warriors Orochi 3. :Alternate Musou - Spiral Inferno (螺旋業炎撃): R1 + : Braces himself with his free forearm supporting his blade's blunt end, then lunges in a forward stab of fire. ;Dynasty Warriors Next :Speed Musou - Spurt: Tap both sides of screen: Strikes the ground with spiritual energy, causing multiple smaller spurts to erupt around Sun Jian. The attack ends with Sun Jian plucking his sword from the earth, knocking nearby foes away. ;Warriors Orochi 3 : : Spins around multiple times, slashing enemies. : , : Performs a rising upper slash. Has a wide hitbox range. : , , , : Thrusts weapon forward via a sideways stab that sends out a vertical air wave. Similar to his original C4 attack. : , , , , : Does an overhead smash on the ground, sending enemies airborne. : , , , , , : Slashes horizontally before stabbing the ground from behind, knocking enemies away. : , : Flips in mid-air before slamming weapon unto the ground to produce a minor impact. :R1: Swings out his free hand to send out a fireball, then palms said hand forward to cause it to rapidly move around in various directions, resulting in a fire explosion with a fire current at the end. : , R1 (Ultimate only): Shoots three fireballs at once via slamming his free hand down in front of him. Dynasty Warriors 8 Sun Jian is affiliated with the nine rings blade in this appearance. When he is equipped with it, he can perform a unique attack exclusive to him. Upon performing his Musou techniques, he will automatically use the weapon in his attacks. :EX Attack 2 (Xtreme Legends only): , , , , : Turns around once, then unleashes a red-energy reaping slash, which has great knockback. :Aerial Musou - Roaring Fangs (爪牙咆吼): , : Crosses his forearm and blade in front while in midair, then falls down with a slamming slash of from above which produces a vertical crimson-tinted streak. He follows it up with two alternating swipes, a roundhouse kick while tossing up his sword, then finishes with catching his sword which produces a sound wave. All portions of the attack, especially the first part, will inflict guard break on blocking targets. :Awakening Musou: Performs a series of arcing slashes followed by stomps each time. He then tosses sword right into the air which emits a massive energy wave upon landing on the ground. By accumulating enough hits, the attack extends into a number of fiery diagonal swipes back and forth along with several broad slashes after moving. Category:Movesets